Dance Class!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Dance Class!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 2b | previousepisode = "Uma Bathroom!" | nextepisode = "Kako's Puppy!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. Oobi and Uma take dance lessons and learn that practice is the only way to become good at something. Oobi, Uma, and their teacher, Tulla, celebrate their new moves with a fabulous dance party. Grampu feels the beat and joins in as well. — ABC Television (source) Oobi is dancing to classical music when Uma tells him that it is time to attend dance class. They walk to a dance studio, where they greet their teacher, Tulla. Tulla tells them that they will practice a special dance consisting of 3 moves: jumping, wiggling, and turning. He tells them that they will perform it at an upcoming dance party. Oobi and Uma enter separate rooms to practice. In Oobi's practice room, Oobi seems to understand the dance on the first try. Grampu walks in and tells Oobi to add more wiggle. They wiggle until Oobi accidentally knocks Grampu down wiggling, but he gets up and compliments him on his wiggling. Meanwhile, in Uma's practice room, she is having trouble remembering the last move. Tulla walks in and reminds her to turn around gracefully. She does this correctly as Oobi comes in, still wiggling. He keeps going until Uma gets his attention. Tulla asks Oobi and Uma to dance together. After they finish, Tulla announces that it is time for the dance party. Grampu flips a light switch, which causes a disco ball to appear. Disco music begins playing as the characters do their dance and ask the viewers to do the same. They then decide to display freestyle dance moves as well, as a rock song plays. Kako then asks the viewers if they like to dance, followed by a montage of kids dancing. When Oobi and Uma arrive home again, they decide to play a stop/go game in which Oobi plays music and Uma dances. When Oobi stops the music, Uma and the viewers are instructed to stop dancing. Grampu walks in and wants to play as well, and the kids are hesitant at first, but they let him do it anyway. He brings out a stereo boombox, which is much larger than the toy cassette recorder that the children were using previously. They dance to Grampu's music as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (interview segments only; played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Tulla (played by Noel MacNeal) Oobi-Dance-Class-Tulla-photo.png|Oobi's photo of Tulla Oobi-Dance-Class-Uma-and-Oobi.png|"Dance class!" Oobi-Dance-Class-studio.png|At the dance studio Oobi-Dance-Class-Tulla.png|"Jump, wiggle, turn." Oobi-Dance-Class-trying-the-routine.png|Oobi and Uma try the routine Oobi-Dance-Class-practice.png|"Practice." Oobi-Dance-Class-Grampu-comes-by.png|Grampu comes to help Oobi-Dance-Class-Grampu-helps-out.png|"Um, more wiggle." Oobi-Dance-Class-Uma-mirror.png|Uma looking in the mirror Oobi-Dance-Class-Uma-and-Tulla.png|Tulla helping Uma practice Oobi-Dance-Class-kids-excited.png|"Dance party?!" Oobi-Dance-Class-Tulla-thinking.png|Tulla considers... Oobi-Dance-Class-disco-ball.png|...and brings down a disco ball. Oobi-Dance-Class-Grampu-joins.png|Grampu joins in Oobi-Dance-Class-party.png|The dance party Oobi-Dance-Class-Kako-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Dance-Class-game.png|Game segment Oobi-Dance-Class-radio.png|Grampu's radio *Clips from this episode are included as special features on two Nick Jr. DVDs: "Classic Clues" and "On-the-Go Oswald". New title cards were made specially for the clips, reading "Stop & Go!" and "Dance Party!". *International air dates: **In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on February 14, 2005. (source) **In China, it premiered on SMG on May 4, 2005. (source) **In Poland, it premiered on Nickelodeon Poland on August 2, 2009. (source) *There are no interview segments in this episode. *Two scenes from this episode are featured in the opening theme for season one: Oobi and Uma playing the stop/go game, and Kako dancing outside. *This episode includes a "stop/go" game segment. The same concept is used again in "Piano Lesson!". *The boombox from "Quiet Read!" reappears at the end of this episode. *Tulla is the first adult character other than Grampu to make an appearance on the show. He is also the first hand puppet aside from the main four to appear. *Although Tulla has a male voice in the original English version, his gender is somewhat ambiguous in some international dubs as his name and mannerisms are effeminate. *Closed captioning for the Noggin mobile app spells Tulla's name with two L's (as "Tulla"). The official summary on ABC spells it with one L, as "Tula". Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1